


Stargazing

by MsEnigma



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnigma/pseuds/MsEnigma
Summary: Neil Watts and Eva Rosalene are best friends. Best friends can meet at the top of the astrology tower in the middle of the night when no one else is there, right?





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally part of a larger one shot, but the rest of it kinda sucked, so I'm just posting this part of it. All you really need to know is that Eva's a Ravenclaw, Neil's a Gryffindor, and they became friends in the middle of their fourth year. 
> 
> Anyway, it's really short, but I hope you can still get some enjoyment out of this.

It was now Neil’s and Eva’s seventh year at Hogwarts, and they were actually going to graduate in a few weeks. There were a couple more days of regular lessons, two weeks of N.E.W.T exams, the end-of-term feast, and then graduation. Eva honestly still had no idea what sort of graduation ceremony Hogwarts had, if any. She assumed that Neil didn’t know either, although she had never actually asked him if he did.

Speaking of Neil, he had told Eva earlier to meet him at the top of the astronomy tower at a time that was presently about five minutes away. Eva was already there, and she had to admit that the view from up there was breathtaking. 

She still wanted Neil to just show up already, although she only really had herself to blame for being here before him. Neil was not one to ever be early to places. He’d always show up exactly on time to everything, only giving or taking about fifteen seconds. Eva honestly wondered if he did it on purpose or not.

Five minutes later, Neil showed up, and Eva had to laugh a little bit. He really would never not be exactly on time, would he?

“Hello, padawan,” Neil said in greeting.

“Seriously, Neil?” Eva asked, although she wasn’t really annoyed by the nickname.

“What, would you rather me call you dumpling?” Neil joked.

“I swear I will actually use silencio on you if you ever do that,” Eva replied, honestly not sure if she was joking or not. 

“You do realize that wouldn’t do much anymore, don’t you? I mean, we do know nonverbal magic now, in case you’ve somehow forgotten.”

“You suck at nonverbal magic, Neil,” Eva reminded him.

“Hey, I resent that!” Neil replied.

“Suck it up, you idiot,” Eva responded, making sure to make it obvious that she was just teasing him.

Neil chuckled at that. “Okay, I’m assuming you want to know why I called you up here, right?”

“Actually, yes. Aren’t you afraid of heights?” Eva asked.

“I like stargazing, what can I say?” 

“Really? I wouldn’t have expected you of all people to enjoy that.”

“My grandfather used to take me stargazing during the summer.”

“Oh. Um, did you just take me up here to stargaze with you or is there something else?” Eva asked.

“Eh, that doesn’t matter,” Neil said, waving a hand dismissively.

Eva sighed a little bit and leaned over the railing a little, gripping the top of it. She didn’t expect Neil to do the same thing, but he did. His grip on the top of the railing was considerably tighter than Eva’s though, judging by how pale his knuckles had just become.

“You okay, Neil? You don’t have to be right next to me, you know,” Eva said.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Neil replied, loosening his grip a little as if to prove that he was.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Eva replied, a little bit skeptical.

Neil apparently had no sarcastic remark to that, which surprised Eva, but she wasn’t about to comment on it. She was actually really enjoying the view at the moment, and if Neil’s little smile was as genuine as it looked, then so was he.

They spent a couple minutes in silence, just looking up at the starry night sky. Eva figured that Neil had probably planned for them to do this on a clear night, but she still felt lucky that there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. The stars really did look beautiful.

After about thirty more seconds of just looking at the stars, Eva felt Neil’s right hand rest on her left shoulder. She was tempted to push him away at first, but then realized that she actually found the sensation quite pleasant, and let him keep his hand there.


End file.
